dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn of War II/Locations
Calderis Calderis is a feudal world known for its arid climate and hardy warriors. The Blood Ravens have recruited from this world for millennia. An Imperial Governor oversees the planet from orbit. Argus Outskirts The badlands communities east of Argus Settlement serve as a buffer between the desert wilds and the planetary capital. * Stand With Your Brothers * Retake the Hamlet * The True Enemy * The Defense of Argus Gate Argus Settlement The planetary capital of Calderis, this rugged town has suffered under the predations of both bandits and xenos. * Hand of the Hive Mind * Skykilla's Raid * Target: Gutrencha Tangier High Pass The high mesas of this region serve as important trade routes and feature several market and mining settlements. * Greenskin Weaponsmith * Skykilla's Raid * Target: Gutrencha Siwal Ruins Deep in the dune sea of Calderis's great desert, great ruins peek from beneath the sands. Build millennia ago by human settlers, they were abandoned when the desert advanced into the region. Feral Orks now stalk the dunes. * Vengeance for Davian Thule * The Killer Serpent * The Mantis Killer Typhon Primaris The jungles and swamps of Typhon teem with Orks who have all but wiped out the planet's primitive humans. The few survivors are prized recruiting stock for the Blood Ravens. Mount Siccaris The humans who once inhabited Typhon's highlands erected temples near the volcanic Mount Siccaris. Ruins now rise above canyons dug by ancient lava flows. * Defend the Array * Thundering Terror Typhon Arena The great arena in Typhon's jungle highlands serves as the site for brutal recruiting trials held by the Blood Ravens Space Marines. * A Spider Among Flies * Brood Swarm * Eyes of the Eldar * The Mantis Killer Green Tooth Gorge This deep gash in the jungle features some ruins of ancient human settlers. Orks and other predators have long since taken over this area. * Greenskin Armor * To Decapitate the Hive Ladon Swampland This lowland depression is clogged by vines and choked with fetid vapors. Only a few ruins hint at past human attempts at settlement. Now, a Tyranid hive lurks within. * Into the Hive Techpriest Station The Techpriests of Mars set up camp in the deep jungle to study an ancient astronomic array remaining from the earliest days of human settlement on Typhon. Nothing has been heard from the Techpriests since then. * Remains of the Dark Age The Graveyard of Typhon This valley has now become the site of Typhon's death. A great capillary tower rises from here, feeding the Hive Fleet. The land swarms of Tyranids, protecting this vital area. * The Last Stand Meridian The capital world of Sub-Sector Aurelia, Meridian features huge city-spires rising from urban landscapes the size of continents. Angel Forge, its ancient Manufactorium, produces everything from household goods to lasguns and aircraft. Hab Spire Legis Home to millions of Imperial Citizens, Hab Spire Legis includes important industrial and transport centers as well as housing. * Fire Prism Assault * Idranel of Ulthwé Capital Spire Topped with gardens and public squares, Capital Spires rises above the massive urban landscape of Meridian. The wealthy and powerful sector elite work and live within close proximity of the seat of government. * Lord of Wraiths * Death Whisper Spire Golgotha Spire Golgotha houses massive industrial and transport complexes. Cellarion warehouses in this region store Imperial tithes collected from across the sub-sector. * Defend the Foundry Angel Forge This ancient and massive Manufactorium complex is the industrial heart of Planet Meridian and Sub-Sector Aurelia. * Angel Gate * The Secrets of Angel Forge Category:Dawn of War II guide Category:Locations